


Forget The Peacocks, Crows Stand Prouder

by Euru5atori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euru5atori/pseuds/Euru5atori
Summary: Is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a partner. Or well… That's how it usually works this stuff.Here it is: The Pride and Prejudice AU that no one ask for!My amazing beta:chocolavi, go check her out!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Forget The Peacocks, Crows Stand Prouder

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a partner. It all started on a fine Wednesday morning. Iwaizumi Hajime was enjoying a very nice cup of tea in his favourite chair, giving him the perfect view of the new acquisition of his beautiful garden: red carnations planted with delicacy near his orange gladiolus. He was pretty satisfied with the results in the growth of his garden and found the silent morning a nice time to appreciate the beauty in it while enjoying those few minutes of silence that he lacked during the day. Don't think too badly of him, but having five boys running in the house (six counting his obnoxious husband), didn't help the conservation and appreciation of the beauty of silence, so he had to enjoy those few minutes before they disappeared for the rest of the day. An idea of adding a pond to the garden suddenly popped into Hajime's head, until someone banged open the door of his studio with incredible force, forcing his imaginary view of the pond to fade away.

"My dear Iwa-chan!" a tall and handsome man with a very loud voice entered the studio wearing a big and mischievous smile on his face that reached his eyes. “I brought news!”

"Good morning to you too my dear," said Iwaizumi with a heavy sigh, and that was it, the silence of the house vanished with his husband making his way to where Hajime was sitting "How many times I have to remind you to not bang the door like that? You're likely to break it off again and I don't have the time to go fetch the carpenter to make another one, Tooru!”

"Right, right. Being more careful with the door" Iwaizumi Tooru, blew the commentary with a hand and start talking again "But my dear Iwa-chan! News! You won't believe what Kuroo-san just told to me."

Iwaizumi Hajime made no noise.

"Don't you want to know what it is about?!" cried his husband impatiently.

"You want to tell me something and I have no objection to hearing it now that you nearly break the door down just to talk to me about it."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Tooru made a pause and got closer to his husband to sit on the chair armrest while he cleared his throat to start narrating the news "You must know that Kuroo- san says that Karasuno is taken by a young man of very large fortune from the north of Miyagi; he came down on Monday in a carriage with three other people to see the place and he was very delighted with the property, so much that he immediately agreed with Watari-san on buying it, Kuroo-san also told me that this young man-"

Iwaizumi Hajime raised his hand to stop the rambling of his husband "Hold up, what's his name?"

"Sawamura-san, Iwa-chan stop interrupting me! Alright, so this young man-"

Hajime raises his hand to stop his husband, again.

"Is he married or single?"

"I'm getting there Iwa-chan! Just let me talk!" Hajime returned to sipping his tea while Tooru starts clearing his throat again to continue from when he was being interrupted "So, where was I? Oh yes, Kuroo-san also told me that Sawamura-san told Watari-san that he wanted to be installed just before the month ends, so some of his servants would be around in the house by the end of this week."

"Is he married or single? You didn't answer that."

"So straight to the point Iwa-chan! He is single for our fantastic luck! And not just single my dear, he's also very rich! Four or five thousand a year! Just imagine one of our oldest children being married to a rich, fine man like him!"

"Oldest children? How do you even know that this young man likes boys in the first place? He could like girls! And let me tell you that Yui isn't in position of marriage a man."

"Call it a hunch my dear," Tooru bumped their shoulders together " and have a little faith on the looks of our boys."

Tooru proceed to take Hajime's frowny face with both hands into a soft grasp, caressing his cheeks and smothering the frown of his husband "Just look how we ended up together, we both like girls and boys in equal manner, but then I saw you and snatched you up with my charms and good looks" Tooru winked at Hajime's blushing face.

"Alright, alright, I get it" said Hajime liberating his pink face from the grasp of his husband "But why are you telling me this?"

"What do you mean Iwa-chan?"

Hajime looked at the almost complete serene expression of his husband, and almost believe it, if it wasn't for the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you plotting, Tooru?" Hajime raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Iwa-chan, why would you believe that I'm plotting something?" asked Tooru; while Hajime raised from his chair, letting down his now empty cup of tea on the tea table in front of him and looking at his abandoned succulents terrarium that needed a little bit more of light.

"Because you made the effort of telling me all this," said Hajime with his back turn on his husband, then he turned around with terrarium in hands "Tooru, I've known you for more than twenty-five years, and when you know something that can get you up, you try it immediately, even without my consent."

With that being said, Hajime made his way to the door, Tooru trailing not far behind.

"Alright my dear, I admit it, I had a favour to ask you in relation with all of this."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Hajime, just when he turned the knob of the door to open it, three people fell through it "For good heavens, look at that, people!”

At the voice of their father Yuutaro, Shigeru and Shouyou stand up while Koushi and Yui stand behind them looking sheepish at the situation they faced.

"We didn't mean to pry, father," said Shigeru and then the choruses of ' _we’re sorry'_ , from the others behind. "Good morning, by the way.”

"Good morning" replies Hajime, snickering. "Even though you didn't mean to pry ( _I don't believe a single word about that_ ), you would have known anyway because of your Papa's loud voice."

"Iwa-chan! You wound me!”

And with that Iwaizumi Hajime knew that it was the end of his peaceful morning, so he got out from the kitchen and every member of the Iwaizumi family trailed behind him shouting questions, arguing or talking non-sense out loud, they never stopped, not even when they reached the main living room.

_On that little spot of the left window_ , thought Hajime tunning out the noise, _that's perfect for my succulents_. So, when he was satisfied with the position of his succulents he turned back to his husband, sons and daughter.

"Alright, everyone calm down, let's talk this through" he took a seat on the old yellow armchair and spoke to his husband "what is this favour you want me to accomplish?”

The mischievous glint return in Tooru's eyes and everyone on the room shut up while he began to speak.

"My dear Iwa-chan, I was just going to ask you that when Sawamura-san arrived you go and visit him immediately, so you can throw in a good word of all of your children!”

"Why would I do that? Why don't you and the children go, or better: the children by themselves? Perhaps the latter would be the best option; with how handsome you look, that Sawamura-san might get an eye from you than any of our children first" Winking to his husband, Hajime lit a cigar and started smoking it.

"Iwa-chan, you flatter me," said Tooru with red cheeks while all of their children rolled their eyes looking at their parent's antics."I certainly had (and probably still have) my share of beauty, but when a man has five grown-up children, he ought to give up overthinking his beauty.”

"If that was the case you wouldn't be as charming as you are right now."

"Iwa-chan please stop flattering your way out of this petition, now my dear, you must indeed go and see Sawamura-san when he comes into the neighbourhood.”

"This was definitively not what I sign for when we decided to adopt our children.”

"Father, it’s just a visit!" called out Iwaizumi Yuutaro from where he was sitting. "You don't even have to talk about us if you don't want to, but at least go and see how he is.”

"Yeah! Who knows? Maybe he's ugly and has warts all over his face like a toad." added Iwaizumi Yahaba.

"Or worse! He's Illiterate and boring" intervened Iwaizumi Yui.

Tooru used the interventions of his kids to sweetened his petition to his husband "My dear Iwa-chan, consider you sons, think what a great status it would be for one of them. Semi-san and Satori-kun are determined to go, obviously with our same intentions ( _you know that they usually don't go to say hello to new people around, do they Iwa-chan?_ ). You must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not!" Tooru pouted and made a sign for his children to do the same.

"Tooru, you're exaggerating this, I am very sure this young man will be very glad to see you, I will just send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of my boys."

"Iwa-chan you don't understand, you have to be present! We need to have a first good impression, a first good impression is key in everything!”

"If I recall correctly, you called me an arrogant Neanderthal the first time we met." Hajime suppress a smile while their children snickers turn into full laughs that rumble in the living room.

"Iwa-chan you are being so mean and rude just for your delight, you have no compassion of my poor nerves!”

"That's where you're mistaking me, my dear Tooru, I have high respect for your nerves. They have been my constant companions these twenty-five years at least.”

"You do not know what I suffer," said Tooru while turning around stomping his way out of the living room.

"Whatever it is, I hope you will get over it my dear," when these words left Iwaizumi’s lips the stomping became louder, and he snickered.

"Poor Papa, Father why do you always have to say something to tick him off?" asked Iwaizumi Koushi in a low voice.

"Because my son, your Papa doesn't understand the word 'no'. He never had and someone needs to track him back to the real world where this word exists everywhere we go." Hajime's memories come back at him all at once until a voice drag him back to earth again.

"So… You aren't going to visit Sawamura-san because Papa needs to learn limits?" spoke Iwaizumi Hinata very confused in a low voice "With all due respect father, but I believe this is about us, not about Papa.”

Iwaizumi chuckle and fix his gaze into the eyes of all of his boys and girl, one by one.

"I know very well this is about you, that's why I want every one of you marrying someone not because of how handsome, rich, powerful or charismatic it is… But for how much you're willing to sacrifice for this person. Love comes hand in hand with sacrifice and suffering, if both parties are willing to make themselves responsible and nurture this love, it will survive and turn into something beautiful that you will treasure all your life. If you don't, well…" he gave the last drag from his cigar before talking "it won't last."

Hajime raised from his chair to walk back into his library, and with him, his children raise too.

"To answer your question, Shouyou," said in a very quiet, low voice "I will go and visit Sawamura-san, I'm just asking to consider my words especially you two who are the oldest" pointing to Koushi and Shouyou.

Before he starts walking away he turned around to his children one more time "One last thing, if somehow, your Papa hears from a little birdie that I'm going to see Sawamura-san, whoever that little birdie is I'm hunting it down and grounding him to not going to the next party in the Semi's household. Understood?"

"Yes, father" chanted all of his children with a mischievous smile.

I swear that I should have adopted girls instead of boys, he thought while making his way back to the library for once at all.

Iwaizumi Hajime was among the earliest of those who waited on Sawamura-san. As he promised to his sons, two weeks later he visited the Sawamura household on Karasuno and in exchange, any of them spoke a word of it to the more obnoxious of their parents. The secret was revealed in the following manner: 

The Iwaizumi's were shopping for the welcoming party that the Semi's will throw in honour of their new neighbour (way to catch the attention of someone isn't that dear? Said Tooru pettily at Hajime during tea time just the day he knew about it). Yuutaro and Shirabu were deciding which one of the two would wear the royal blue tailcoat with golden buttons that they just buy on the store and who would wear the grey one they had at home, meanwhile Yui and Koushi were persuading Shouyou into not buying a top hat that was the same size as a Lucifer Dogfish.

Smiling, Hajime thought about the time when other kids made fun of Shouyou because of his height. Shoyou was malnourished and abused during his stay in the orphanage, which was the reason of his shortness and the selective muteness that come two years after the adoption; he also had a sister, but she was born too weak and died a month later in the orphanage. When Hajime saw Shouyou for the first time, he didn't see a broken child; he saw rage and fire, or as Tooru once said: the look of the blinding sun during summer, and at that moment he knew that Shouyou was going to be someone of greatness, someone who would fly higher than any other of his siblings, with that first look Hajime made his mission to let Shouyou fly and live the life that was taken from him in his first years.

"I don't think Sawamura-san will care about your height, Shou." Hajime addressed Shouyou with a smile "and you shouldn't wear a hat, your hair will be more noticeable without one."

"I think you forget Iwa-chan that we are not in a way to know what Sawamura-san likes," interrupted Tooru resentfully "since we are not to visit.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and when he was about to respond with a witty remark, Shouyou interrupts him.

"You forget Papa, that we shall meet him at the Semi's household the day after tomorrow and Kuroo-san has promised to introduce us to him.”

"I don't believe Kuroo-san will do any such thing. He has two nieces or cousins of his own ( _I don't even know what they're but they're single_ ). That old cat is a selfish, hypocritical bastard, I have no opinion of him." Tooru continued talking while looking for a waistcoat that matched with his husband's eyes. "And if this ball is supposed to be the day after tomorrow, Kuroo-san won't be here to introduce Sawamura-san to us because he won't meet him either!”

"I also don't trust that old cat," said Hajime "I am glad to find that you do not depend on him serving you my dear.”

Tooru deigned not to make any reply, but unable to contain his frustration, he began scolding his sons.

"Yuu, Shirabu stop fighting for that tailcoat, for Heaven's sake, you will tear that in two, have a little compassion on my poor nerves!”

"Yuu and Shirabu, you will have to fight to the death for the right of wearing the blue tailcoat," said Hajime antagonizing his husband "choose your weapons wisely.”

"We were planning to throw a coin and let fate decide for us," Yuutaro said at the same time that Shirabu grabbed one of the few coins that they had left.

Tooru huffed his frustration under his breath while he tried two different pieces of green on Hajime's face, he had a frowny face and a pout that make his cheeks go a little pink; Hajime thought that his husband looked beautiful like that.

"Well, my dear Tooru, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Sawamura-san to him," he said with a nonchalant tone.

"You know that is impossible Hajime, how will I do that if I don't even know him? Huh?”

"I love when you state the obvious my dear, but what if I told you that we must follow our son's example and let the fate decide if we can judge Sawamura-san character on the next two days.”

"Nonsense!”

"What does that mean?" asked Hajime smugly "Iwaizumi Tooru doesn't consider first impressions as the most important part of meeting a person? That is not the person I married; Yui, quick, you're a girl, you must know a lot of this first impression dealings, what do you think about it?"

"Father, I believe I'm confused about what are you trying to say.”

"It's alright sweetheart, meanwhile, Yui adjust her ideas, let's return to Sawamura-san!”

"Stop Hajime, I am sick of Sawamura-san! " cried Tooru

"I'm sorry to hear you saying that, but what didn't you say it before? If I had known I wouldn't have called on him two days ago. Very unlucky I must say; but as I have paid the visit, we cannot escape his acquaintance now." he finished with a little smile and a wink to his husband.

The noise of excitement that Iwaizumi Tooru made, drained a lot of stares to where they were standing.

"Hajime how could-" Tooru started screeching until Hajime stop the rambling avalanche from his husband with his hand over his husband's mouth.

"I know you're excited but we need to discuss this matter when your excitement doesn't scare anyone off the store, so let's pay off and I'll tell you everything when we arrive home.”

They paid off and in the comfort of their home, questions from his husband and children began to attack him, question after another, nonstop.

"Wait" interrupt Tooru when Yui and Shigeru were asking Hajime if Sawamura-san was handsome "Why are you children asking questions if you all knew of this evil plan of hiding all this from me?"

"Because our dearest Father didn't let us know anything until you knew about it and if we told you, we were going to be grounded" answer Koushi with a pout.

"So, yes, we knew about Father visit, but we didn't know anything about Sawamura-san at all!" complete Shouyou.

"Iwa-chan! Why were you being mean to our kids?"

"I was not trying to be mean, it was just a precaution I took, so it wouldn't ruin the surprise" chuckle his husband at Tooru's complaint.

"Uh-huh, and rocks can talk Iwa-chan" Tooru snicker giving his husband a sideglance and he began speaking again "I knew that in the end, I would end up convincing you! You love your boys so much to disregard this chance. What a cynical jokester you and our kids ended up to be my dear, they certainly are yours."

Everyone laughed at that, Hajime ruffled Shouyou's hair smiling and thinking out loud he said "Indeed, they certainly are.”

"I applaud you cynical humour," Tooru said with a joking tone, his face warm at the scene of seeing his family. "I am so happy though.”

Tooru didn't know he was crying until Koushi took out a handkerchief from one of his pockets and handed to him.

"Thank you, my dear Koushi." Tooru cleaned the few tears that fell from his eyes.

The clock marked nine o'clock in the dim light of the dining room where all the members of the Iwaizumi family where drinking tea and talking about the events of the day, what they bought and what would they wear the day of the ball. When the clock marked ten, Hajime extended a hand to his tired husband to help him up and called it a night. Everyone left to their respective rooms. Hajime and Tooru changed into their respective nightclothes and get into bed, but before Tooru could blow the light off, his husband grabbed his hand and pull him to his way.

"What is it Hajime?" spoke Tooru worryingly 

"I'm sorry for not letting you know until now, also the way I made it, was not the correct one " Hajime caress his husband's hand and kiss his knuckles in a respected and loving manner.

"I know why you did it, you don't need to say sorry.”

They stayed a few minutes still, looking at each other, thinking how they were so lucky for having the other one in their lives until Hajime turned away not letting go his husband hand and broke the silence.

"Tooru, we need to talk about the ball."

"I know.”

"I know, you love our kids, and would do anything for them to have a happily ever after ending with a rich guy ( _or girl in the case of Yui_ ). You're hard-headed in that way," Tooru chuckled at that statement, Hajime smiled and continue seriously "but you also need to keep their feet grounded. They're adopted and men, it is going to be hard for them no matter what, we were lucky, but maybe they won't be. So please don't get their hopes too high."

"Hajime…”

"Yes?”

"Don't you remember what I told you when I proposed and you rejected me?”

"Yes.”

"Can you repeat what I told you?"

"You asked me if I was rejecting you because I felt that I wasn't enough for you or if it was because I didn't love you.”

"You see, Hajime, to your eyes, our beautiful children still are those chubby legs trying to learn to walk, the scraps because of failing to climb a tree, the first time climbing a horse or their first horse running competition," Tooru carefully held Hajime's face between his fingers. "They have grown up Hajime, they know what situation they're standing in, and still they choose to believe in love, you know why my dear Iwa-chan?”

Hajime nodded slightly while tears streamed down his face. His children believe in love because it had worked for them. They knew the consequences, and still, they choose to believe in something that not everyone had because even though it was slim, they had a chance and were willing to fight for it. Even though they weren't his blood, they truly inherit the hard-headedness of Tooru.

"I don't want them to get hurt, Tooru.”

"Neither do I, it would break my heart, but they have learned to fight for their happiness and I don't plan to stand down as my parents did.”

Iwaizumi Hajime let out a wet chuckle and smiled at his husband.

"They have taken after us after all, huh?”

Tooru turned to blow off the candle, slither an arm around Hajime's waist to hold him closer under the sheets.

"Silly Iwa-chan, of course, they would take after us, they are our children after all.”

Tooru kissed his husband lips and with that they fell asleep, recharging for the busy day they had tomorrow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction posted ever, Pride and Prejudice has always been one of my favourite books ever and now my obsession with Haikyuu!! has been a pain really, because I have never been brave enough to post fanfiction, just reading it and imagine many different alternative universes or headcanons on my mind, and finally, my time has come to begin writing.  
> This is going to be an interesting project because I don't want to just write again Pride and Prejudice. I want the characters in Haikyuu!! stay in character as possible and merging the original book with some parts of the movie that came out in 2005 and make something completely new, but no boring, so I would appreciate constructive comments of my writing.  
> Also, this is going for a very long ride. I'm in med school right now, so I'm gonna try uploading at least once a month if my schedule lets me do so.  
> And finally, in this universe, you can marry someone of the same gender, and adoption is available. The only problem thing in here is the fact that only the blood-line children can inherit something from their parents. For example, two men (A and B) marry each other. But before that, A marry a woman (C) and had a child with her. Doesn't matter how many children A and B adopted, the one inheriting everything is the one carrying the blood-line of A, so A and B adoptive children don't get anything.  
> If you have any more doubts or comments about this AU contact me on my Tumblr


End file.
